est ce de l'amour?
by lilinotte
Summary: Découvrez comment Yoh et Anna vont s'avouer leurs sentients ....
1. les sentiments de yoh

Chapitre 1 : **Les sentiments de Yoh**.

Demain c'est l'anniversaire de Manta, Yoh decida de faire une petite fête dans sa maison avec Ryu et sa bande, Horohoro et Kiripa, et bien sûr Anna :

D'accord, lui dit Anna, du moment que je ne cuisine pas c'est bon.

Merci Anna, et puis encore heureux que tu ne cuisine pas … je doute de tes capacités culinaires …

Qu'as tu dis, Yoh ?

Nan rien '

_(Pensée d'Anna)Il fait une fête pour Manta alors que à mon anniversaire il ne m'a rien offert …._

Tu as faim ? Je vais cuisiner.

Non c'est bon, Yoh tu peux te reposer aujourd'hui, je te l'ai déjà dis ce matin.

Tu es sure que tu vas bien ? Tu es un peu pâle…

Oui je vais bien, je suis juste fatiguée. Je vais me coucher, Bonne nuit Yoh et ne me dérange pas surtout.

A toi aussi, Anna.

Elle quitta la salle.

_(Pensée de Yoh) C'est bizarre d'habitude elle part sans me dire bonne nuit ou quelque chose comme ça il a du se passer quelque chose…_

Le lendemain en se réveillant, Yoh aperçu qu'Anna n'était pas encore levée, il alla toquer à sa chambre :

Anna t'est debout ?

…..Oui…. Entre

C'est la première fois qu'il entre dans sa chambre avant elle le lui interdisait :

Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Je suis malade …. Je ne pourrai pas participer l'anniversaire de Manta. Tu m'excuseras et tiens dans se tiroir il y a un paquet tu lui donneras, c'est son cadeau.

Ok. Tu veux quelque chose ?

Euh oui un verre d'eau s'il te plait.

Il alla le chercher et revint avec :

tiens.

Merci.

Je vais rester a tes côtés au cas où tu aurais besoin de quelque chose…

Ah non pas question ! Hier c'était exceptionnel pas question de ne pas t'entraîner aujourd hui ! Tu vas aller faire les courses pour aujourd hui et pour ce soir !

D'accord … Je reviens, à tout à l'heure .Attend moi bien sagement à la maison, ok ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui fit un bisou sur la joue, qui celle-ci devint toute rouge …

oui….

Il sortit de la maison accompagné d'Amidamaru :

Yoh-dono, Est-ce que votre mariage avec Anna-dono est votre choix ?

Non nos deux familles sont comme ça, nos ancêtres ont décidés comme ça .

ce n'est donc pas un mariage d'amour …

moi je pense que si on est assez proches on peux tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre, il suffit qu'il y est une bonne connexion…

Comme vous envers Anna-dono.

HEIN !

Avouez le Yoh-dono , vous aimez Anna-dono n'est ce pas ?

…

Ne me le cachez pas Yoh dono.

oui c'est vrai, je l'aime….


	2. les sentiments d'anna

Anna est restée dans son lit comme lui avait dis Yoh , on toqua à la porte :

oui ?

bonjour Anna-san.

Pirika …

cava ?

je suis malade .

Où est Yoh?

il est parti s'entraîner et faire les courses pour les repas d'aujourd'hui et pour ce soir l'anniversaire de Manta.

Ok , tu ne te sens pas seule ?

Comment ça ?

ben seule quand Yoh n'est pas là.

bah non pourquoi je me sentirais seule ? les esprits sont avec moi.

Oui mais je veux dire , tu l'attend toujours avec impatience non ?

Qu'est ce que tu me raconte ? Je comprends rien …

Tu l'aimes non ?

Anna rougit :

Ca ne te regarde pas !

Allez dis le moi ! J'le dirais à personne !

… …oui je l'aime …

Une vois surgit :

Je l'en doutais bien que tu aimais Yoh !

Onii-san !

Horohoro ! Je ne t'ai pas permis d'entre dans ma chambre !

Oh ! c'est pas grave ! Alors t'aime Yoh c'est ça ? Ne t'inquiètes pas ! de toute manière vous finirez quand même ensemble ! Bon Pirika on va laisser la malade tranquille !A ce soir !

a ce soir Anna-san !

ouais…

Anna s'endormit au moment où Yoh rentra ; il entra dans sa chambre et s'assit à coté de son lit :

Anna…

Il lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres…


	3. la petite amie de Horohoro

Alors qu'Anna dort toujours, Yoh commença a faire la cuisine. A l'extérieur, une jeune fille sonna :

oui ?

Bonjour est-ce que Horohoro-nii-san est ici ?

Horohoro ? non il n'est pas là mais il va bientôt venir,entre.

Merci.

Yoh accompagna la jeune fille au salon :

Je suis Asakura Yoh , et toi ?

Saiji Kashiko. Enchantée Yoh-kun .

Yoh ? T'es là ? cria Horohoro

Dans le salon ! Y'a quelqu'un pour toi !

Hum ? qui ?

Horohoro-nii-san !

Saiji se jeta dans ses bras :

Saiji ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Horohoro-nii-san … Je suis venue vous voir depuis que vous êtes parti…vous êtes partis s'en rien me dire …

Pirika arriva derrière :

SAIJI ! Je t'ai dis de ne plus aprocher d'onni-san !

Pirika-san ! Excusez moi !

Yoh au milieu de tout ça ne comprenait rien du tout :

Anoooo Horohoro tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

Saiji est une de nos amies d'hokkaido. Elle et moi sommes disons … ensemble … et je suis parti D'hokkaido pour participer au Shaman fight .

aaaah mais pourquoi Saiji-chan n'a pas le droit de t'approcher ?

Car Pirika lui en a ordonné.

Car elle a fait une chose dont je ne peux pas lui pardonner !

Ce n'était pas de ma faute ! je ne peux pas contrôler mon reishi, je ne l'ai pas fais exprès !

Reishi ? se demanda Yoh

le Reishi , c'est la capacité de voir ou lire dans les pensées , mais c'est dur a contrôler, lui expliqua Horohoro , et y'a des trucs qu'on ne voudraient pas savoir , comme ce qu'a vu Saiji.

ok…et qu'est ce qu'elle a vu ? dans les pensées de Pirika ?

Yoh-kun ce n'est pas vos affaires ! cria Pirika

Ouah excuse moi ….Mais euh pourquoi es tu venue ici Saiji-chan ?

je voulais revoir Horohoro-nii-san …

Ok bon bah tout le deux allez en ville Pirika tu vas les laisser seul ! ils en ont besoin !

Pas questions ! Asakura Yoh ! ne prend pas les décisions comme ça ! et j'en suis sure que nii-san ne veut pas rester avec Saiji !

Pirika ! cria horohoro, laisse nous ensemble s'il te plait j'aimerais discuter avec Saiji, allez viens Saiji on y va !

Et Horohoro embarqua la demoiselle en ville. Saiji était blonde très jolie :

excuse moi du comportement de Pirika , Saiji .

ce n'est pas grave .

Horohoro amena la jeune Saiji au parc d'attractions a 18h ils rentrèrent à la maison de Yoh où la fête commençait. A un moment de la fête , Saiji sortit dehors prendre l'air, Anna sortit ason tour :

tu es Saiji c'est ça ?

oui

Je suis Anna, tu es la petite amie d' horohoro c'est ça ?

oui mais j'ai peur … horohoro-nii-san n'a pas pensé à moi je pense que cette relation va vite s'arreter …

comment tu peux savoir ça ?

je possède le Reishi , je peux lire dans les pensées des gens rien quand leur photo je peux les voir …

et tu n'as jamais vu ton visage dans les pensées de horohoro ?

Jamais , on sort ensemble mais on en sait jamais embrassé… et s'il s'inquiète pour moi j'ai peur qu'il n'arrive pas son Shaman fight…

Saiji … ne croit pas je ne pense jamais a toi , dit une voix a l'arrière .

Horohoro-nii-san !

je pense toujours a toi tu dois sûrement regarder mes pensées quand je dors de toute manière quand je dors je pense a toi je te le dis je t'aime Saiji .

Il l'a prit par la main la retourna et l'embrassa …

horohoro-nii-san …. ( elle pleura)

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois et s'enlacèrent dans les applaudissements de tout le monde .


	4. après la fete : Yoh anna

Lorsqu'il avait fini de ranger le salon ;Yoh alla voir Anna dans sa chambre :

Anna ?

ummm

cava mieux ? tu as vu le baiser spectaculaire qua offert Horohoro a Saiji ?

oui, j'étais juste a coté d'elle , je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il pourrait faire une chose pareille !

oui il nous a tous surpris ce Horohoro ! Déjà qu'il avait une petite amie, il nous l'avait jamais avoué ! Et là qu'il savait embrasser ! ( sourire) il nous réserve plein de surprise !

oui … tu as envie d'aller prendre un peu l'air yoh ?

il fais 2° C dehors !

C'est pas grave j'ai envie de marcher un peu …

ok , je t'attend dehors .

Anna se changea et rejoint Yoh qui l'attendait a l'entrée :

on y va ?

ils s'en allèrent vers le lac . Arrivés au lac ils discutèrent au bord du lac, sur un banc :

Yoh , tu peux me chercher un chocolat chaud là-bas à la machine ?

ok .

Il alla en chercher 2, un pour elle et un pour lui :

merci

Elle se chauffa les mains avec , yoh souri , se rapprocha d'elle , mit sa main autour de son épaule et approcha Anna vers lui pour la réchauffer :

Yoh ?

pour que tu n'ai moins froid.

merci … Yoh

Elle mit sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux en souriant comme si elle était aux anges ; elle s'endormit.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla , elle se retrouva sur le dos de Yoh :

YOH ! Lâche moi ! ( soudain elle se sentait vidé de ses forces) lâche … moi …

pas question ! tu es toute affaiblie !

tu auras mal au dos je suis tellement lourde !

c'est pas grave…

HEIN ? donc tu dis que je suis lourde ! YYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH !

non non pas du tout , mais bon j'aurais peut être mal au dos parce que je suis fatigué de porter quelqu'un longtemps sur mon dos …

tu n'as qu'a me lâcher !

tu n'avais qu'a pas dormir sur mon épaule , malgré que ça ne mets pas déranger …

Hein ?

non rien . voilà on est arriver ! (il la posa sur le sol) aller va te coucher ! bonne nuit Anna.

Bonne nuit Yoh et merci pour tout a l'heure.

Elle s'approcha de lui et elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Celui-ci devint tout rouge et regarda Anna s'en aller dans sa chambre…Quelques minutes plus tard, Yoh alla se coucher le sourire aux lèvres…


	5. après la fête:Horohoro Saiji

Après avoir laisser Pirika , dans la tente , Horohoro et Saiji allèrent au bord du lac , ils étaient assis sur un banc :

horohoro-nii-san, tout a l'heure, j'ai eu une vision pendant que tu m'as … embrassé … ( rougi)

um ? Des pensées de qui ?

D'Anna-san.

Ah ? et que renfermaient ses pensées ?

Elle pensait si un jour elle allait embrasser Yoh-kun …

Ca ne m'étonnes pas qu'elle pense de ça ! Elle l'aime tellement ! Même si elle ne le montre pas.

Par contre je n'ai eu aucune vision des pensées de Yoh - kun… Je pense Que lui aussi l'aime … Ils vont tellement bien ensemble !

Et nous, on ne va pas bien ensemble ?

Ils se sourirent et ils s'embrassèrent :

Saiji, c'est pas Yoh et Anna devant là ?

si si ils ont dû aller prendre l'air un peu , ensemble .

Comme nous deux.

Oh regarde il la prend par l'épaule ! Ils sont tellement beau tous les deux !

Oui tu as raison … Oh ! Anna met sa tête sur son épaule !et elle s'endort … M'étonnes pas d'elle ! Saiji ?

Il l'a regarda , elle aussi était en train de dormir sur son épaule , il la laissa comme ça pendant 10 minutes et elle se réveilla . Il était 10 heures :

J'ai faim, ça te dis un hamburger ? demanda Horohoro

Ok !

Ils s'en allèrent main dans la main. Dès qu'ils prirent leur place l'un en face de l'autre . Ils étaient aux anges, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux, ils se sourirent. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis , ils se baladèrent encore dans Tokyo :

Tu sais , Horohoro-nii-san , je devrais retourner a Hokkaido un jour ,je ne sais pas quand, mais je devrais y retourner il y a mes parents et je dois m'occuper de ...

Ne t'inquiète pas , il y a encore Saisei,kairia et les autres …

Je n'ai pas du tout envie de te quitter ! ( elle commence a pleurer )

Saiji … tu n'es pas obliger d'y retourner, tu peux rester avec moi …

Horohoro-nii-san …

Il la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter, il lui fit un gros bisou sur le front et l'embrassa encore une fois. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Saiji et Horohoro croisèrent Yoh et Anna, qui était sur son dos :

hello yoh ! anna dort n'est ce pas ?

oui bonsoir horohoro et Saiji .

On vous a vu, tout les deux, au bord du lac , sur le banc . Lui dis Saiji.

Ah ?

Oui , on aurait dis deux amoureux !

(sourire) en tout cas moi je l'aime Anna , sûrement pas elle… j'espère qu'elle ne rien entendu … et vous vous avez fait quoi ?

On s'est baladé main dans la main , on est allé mangé un peu et voilà !Bon on va te laisser ,à demain comme d'hab Yoh ! tu viens Saiji ?

oui ! A demain et bonne nuit Yoh-kun !

au revoir vous deux ! Les amoureux !

Et ils allèrent chacun de leur coté :

Saiji tu pense à la même chose que moi ?

oui … Anna ne dormait pas …

exactement ; maintenant elle connaît les sentiments de Yoh envers elle …


	6. après la fête : le lendemain

Couchée sur son lit , Anna ne réalisa pas ce qu'elle avait fais , elle avait embrassé Yoh ..

_(pensées d'anna) Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? Comment je vais faire demain !Il m'aime en plus ! Il l'a dit tout à l'heure ! Je n'y crois pas ! Kyaaaaaaah au secours ! il faut que je demande de l'aide a quelqu'un !Je sais je vais demander a Saiji elle pourra surment m'aider ! Elle qui a un petit ami ! _

Couché sur son lit , Yoh ne réalisa pas ce qu'Anna avait fais et à présent savait , car il le savait , elle ne dormait pas …

_(pensées de Yoh)Je suis trop content Anna m'a embrassé ! sur le joue peut etre mais bon je suis trop content ! Mais maintenant elle sait que je l'aime ! Elle ne dormait pas je le sais ! Je ne pourrais plus la regarder dans les yeux ! Au secours ! Il faut que je demande l'aide de quelqu'un ! Je sais , je vais demander à Horohoro ! Lui qui a une petite amie !_

Le lendemain, quand ils furent levés , Yoh et Anna ne s'adressèrent aucun mot même pas un bonjour , rien tellement ils étaient génés ; Horohoro et Saiji arrivèrent :

Bonjour ! dirent-ils

et tout d'un coup Yoh embarqua Horohoro et Anna, Saiji

DU COTE DE YOH :

Yoh ? qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Hier quand j'ai dis que j'aimais Anna elle ne dormait pas ! Et quand on est rentré elle m'a embrassé sur la joue !

Je savais qu'elle dormait pas ; elle t'a embrassé ? Ca devient de plus en plus sérieux entre vous deux !

Alors comment je dois faire !

Ben d'abord tu …. Euhh …

Il faut que tu m'aide !

bah tu veux que je t'aide en quoi ?

A lui avouer mes sentiments franchement !

hummm

Comment je dois lui dire ! c'est quelle manière les filles préfère qu'on lui avoue notre amour ?

ah ; ça e n'est pas a moi qui faut le demander , tu dois demander ça à Saiji , je ne suis pas une nana je te signale.

ok !

DU COTE D'ANNA :

Anna-san ?

Saiji hier soir avec Yoh on est sorti et il a dit a des amis qu'il m'aimait ! Et après je lui ai fais un bisou sur la joue !

Je savais que tu ne dormais pas ! c'était nous les amis, héhé … ET TU L'AS EMBRASSEE !

oui sur la joue, je ne précipite rien mais comment je dois faire ?

ben maintenant tu connais ses sentiments , il doit juste connaître tes sentiments et chaque un connaîtra les sentiments de l'autre , il ne restera que la déclaration !

Mais comment je dois déclarer mes sentiments ? je n'ai jamais rien déclarer a un garçon !

Ah… bha je ne sais pas je ne suis pas un garçon tu devras demander ça a Horohoro…

ok !

Lorsqu'ils revenaient tous autour de la table pour manger le petit déjeuner :

Euh , avec Saiji ont a décider de faire un petit voyage d'une semaine à Hokkaido tous ensemble ça vous dit ? dit Horohoro

Moi je suis partant , dis Yoh

ok du moment que Yoh s'entraîne je suis partante ! dis Anna en souriant

Ok , on devrait invité Ren , Tamao , Pirika , Manta non ? leur proposa Saiji

oui ! je leur dirais ce soir ils viennent !

Ensuite Yoh , Anna , Horohoro et Saiji allèrent en ville pour se balader et faire les magasins . A la fin de la journée, Anna avait acheter un haut à Yoh rouge en cachette et noir et aussi un pareil pour elle .

Lorque Horohoro et Saiji cuisinèrent ils remarquèrent un très long silence dans le salon où se trouvait Yoh et Anna :

Tout a l'heure, Anna m'a demander commet elle allait faire découvrir ses sentiments a Yoh ça ma surpris ! Je ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça depuis que je suis là depuis hier mais bon hier elle étais malade … Elle panique souvent comme ça ?

Non je ne l'ai jamais vu paniqué … Yoh lui m'a demander comment lui avouer ses sentiments franchement, mais bon je ne suis pas une nana donc je ne peux pas lui dire quelle est la meilleure manière de avouer ses sentiments …

moi aussi , Anna m'a demander quelle est la meilleure façon de le dire a un garçon vu que je suis une fille …

( en même temps ) Je lui ai dis de te le demander .

Les deux éclatèrent de rire, se rapprochèrent, s'embrassèrent et s'enlacèrent sans s'apercevoir que la casserole était en train de déborder … 20 minutes plus tard , ils avaient commander des pizzas :

c'est malin ça de ne pas surveiller la casserole ! Leur dire Anna Vous faisiez quoi pendant que la casserole débordait !

( rougi) bah .. euh … bafouillèrent les deux

Ah ! Ca y'es les autres arrivent !

Tout le monde se dire bonjour et mangèrent a leur aise , Saiji leur proposa le voyage , tout le monde accepta :

C'est quand le voyage ? demanda Ren

Dans deux jours.

Comment on va y aller ? demanda Pirika

avion.

pour combien de jours déjà ?demanda Tamao

7 . une semaine quoi .

Et où déjà ? demanda manta

hokkaido .

ok…

Ensuite les discutions reprenèrent sur tout et de rien et on pouvait apercevoir des joues rouges sur les joues de Tamao lorsqu'elle parlait à Ren ….

Le soir, sur son lit, Yoh aperçu un tee-shirt rouge et noir, il su que cela venait d'Anna ….

Le soir, sur son lit, Anna trouva un joli bracelet rouge et bleu, elle su que cela venait de Yoh …


End file.
